Night at the Dock
by GayGeek
Summary: OneShot, Shounenai, JenryaRyo. Jenrya and Ryo have a great, even if unexpected, night at the dock, enjoying the cold evening air below the starry skies, and enjoying each other's companionship more than anything else. Plenty of fluff.


Oneshot. shounen-ai\boys love. nothing more than a kiss.

I'm submitting this at five Am, so sorry if there's any mistake that sholdn't be here

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, nor its charecters and so on and so forth...

Enjoy, and please R&R

* * *

Night at the Docks

Even though it was summer, the night was cold and windy. More so here, at the docks, I'm not sure why, I'm not that great at chemistry, something about being near a large body of water makes the air colder somehow. Anyway, it was delightfully cold; the evening air had a lovely scent about it and the gentle breeze felt oh-so pleasant against my body. I felt as if I could easily fall asleep and be embraced by the grasp of the wind.

Other than the lighthouse, there are hardly any lights here, so as to not disturb the ships that stop by the docks during night. It worked great for me because it meant I could get a great view of the stars. I come here quite often, especially during summer, and I've became rather acquainted with this place, that's how I knew that the particular dock I was lying on is only used during day time, which meant I wouldn't be disturbed.

I come here a lot: to think, to ponder, to escape. This dock has become my refuge, my sanctuary, and it proved itself to be a very good one throughout years. This time tough, I just felt an unexplained desire to do some star-gazing, I'd like to think it was fate that sent me, or rather lured me, to the docks that night, because something wonderful was about to happen then, something I had no expectation of, yet I'm ever so grateful for.

I didn't expect to meet anyone here, let alone him. But at roughly ten pm I heard someone calling my name, the voice came from behind me.

"Jenrya?"

I felt too lazy to get up so I tilted my head back and saw Ryo's surprised face staring at me. Upon seeing him I deserted my laziness and sat down, looking up at him.

"Hey Ryo, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, what on earth are you doing? It's freezing cold and you're lying on the damp dock, shirtless, are you trying to get pneumonia?"

"I'm just enjoying the evening breeze, don't worry" I said as I pointed towards the two shirts I brought and planned to put on after a couple of minutes, precisely so I wouldn't get sick.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with a beautiful smile.

"My pleasure" I replied, and meant it quite more literally than he dared to imagine.

Inevitably, his question came: "So, why did you come here?"

"I come here quite often, I enjoy the scenery, it's so…peaceful and comforting, how about you?"

"Mmm, it's pretty weird actually; I just felt this sudden unexplained urge to come here. I strongly wanted to come here for no apparent reason. Am I even making sense right now?"

"More than you think", I replied.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he suddenly sat down beside me and took his shirt off. Before I even had a chance to ask, as if he knew I was about to, he quickly explained: "It's an ego thing, if you can stand the cold so can I"

I laughed as he said that. I always found him so incredibly cute, he has this ability to make all my troubles shrink and vanish and to make me joyful just by being near, I just wished I could tell him that. We both lay down and gazed at the quilt of stars that had covered the sky; his hands were at the side of his body, mine were on my stomach.

At that point I decided to tell him how I feel about him, the time could not have been more perfect. Still I was so afraid about his reaction, so I decided to try a more subtle approach. I moved my hands from my stomach to the side of my body, so that my right hand "accidentally" touched his left. I waited for his response.

Much to my surprise, he turned his hand and intertwined his fingers between mine; we both looked at each other, looking for silent assurance. I, unfortunately, was never great when it came to the words that were unspoken, I had to ask: "Ryo, I have to hear it, I need a straight answer-", I chuckled, "-pardon the pun. Does this mean what I think it means? Are you gay? Do you feel toward me the same way I feel toward you?"

Much to my annoyance, he replied "yes, no and yes" but quickly explained "yes-it means just what you think it does, no-I'm not gay, and yes- I do have feelings for you.

Again, the obvious contradiction between his last two statements made me confused and his answer came quickly: "I'm not gay, Jenrya, I'm bi. I had a thing with Ruki a while ago. I was afraid to tell you how I feel about you because…well, I'm sure you know why, you went through the same thing yourself"

I was relieved; he did have feelings for me, I told him the only thing I could think of at that time: "yes, I know, and you, you are so…wonderful and precious and special", The words came fluently from my mouth, "It's like you bear inside you a promise to all that's beautiful, right and pure in this world, like an angel who descended from heavens to ease the pain of us mere mortals"

I would like to point now, with a lot of content, my English teacher always told me I have a way with words. I believe Ryo would agree with her.

Ryo was a man of actions himself; he moved closer towards me, wrapped one of his hands around my neck and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I would not expect someone who doesn't know Ryo to know this, but he is capable of showing overwhelming affection with even the simplest gestures: it is as if with every hug he says "I love you", every touch means "I want you closer", every kiss is "I want you to be happy" sometimes I think he really is an angel...

We both decided to put our shirts back, it was getting awfully cold. Still, we decided it's no reason we shouldn't keep each other warm. We cuddled together, at the docks, trying to decide between gazing at the stars and gazing at each other's eyes. One of the things I love most about Ryo is that behind his beautiful eyes lies an even more beautiful soul, waiting to be discovered by someone he finds worthy. I wanted to be that someone, with all my heart I longed to be that someone.

Then, out of nowhere, he started to sing, which was hilarious because as much as I love him, and you know I do, he couldn't carry a tune to save his life. And yet, the words were what counted, his choice of words made up for his lack of vocal skills

He sang "all I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here, in my arms" you know "Enjoy the Silence" by "Depeche Mode". The song really suited the atmosphere. I answered him with "on a night like this, I wanna stay forever" taken from "on a night like this" by "Kylie Minogue"

We lay in silence, cuddled in each other's arms for an hour or so until he finally pointed out: "you know, we can't stay here all night, we have to leave, sooner or later"

"Later" was my response, and we both returned to the joyous feeling of gazing at the stars.


End file.
